


First Date

by robron_til_the_end



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-03
Updated: 2016-11-04
Packaged: 2018-08-28 21:48:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8464261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/robron_til_the_end/pseuds/robron_til_the_end
Summary: Liv has a date, and when Robert finds out he goes into protective mode. Combining two different prompts. Should be 2 or 3 chapters long.





	1. Chapter 1

“Are you busy?” Liv asked, poking her head around the kitchen door, pleased to see Vic taking off her chef’s hat.

“No, just about done,” she said. “Marlon’s doing the evening shift. Why?”

“I wondered if you had five minutes, you could do that thing on my hair again,” she said. “Like last week?”

“Sure,” Vic said easily. They went through to the back room and Vic got a hair brush, starting plaiting Liv’s hair in the quiet.

“So… why am I doing this?” Vic pushed. It was already early evening, so it wasn’t like she wanted to look nice for school. Liv said nothing, so Vic gave her a gentle tug on her hair.

“Ow!”

“That didn’t hurt,” Vic said. “Are you going out?”

“Yes,” Liv reluctantly admitted. Vic stayed quiet. “Aren’t you going to ask me questions?!” Liv said eventually, annoyed at the silence.

“If you want to tell me, you will,” Vic said. “I’m guessing this means it’s a boy you’re seeing? Or a girl,” she added fairly.

“A boy,” Liv said quietly. “Ollie.”

“Oh?”

“Don’t tell the boys,” Liv said, biting her bottom lip, Vic smiling at the way she referenced Robert and Aaron. But…

“They have to know where you are, Liv,” Vic said practically. “Just in case.”

“Oh, I don’t want the headache,” Liv said, starting to shake her head, then realising she shouldn’t when Vic was plaiting her hair. “I really don’t want them giving me the third degree.”

“Which one are you worried about more?” Vic asked.

“Er… Aaron,” she said. “But neither one would be exactly supportive.”

“You don’t know that,” Vic said, taking the hair band and tying her hair off with it. “But they do need to know you’re safe. Have you been out with this guy before?”

“No,” Liv said. “I didn’t think he’d look twice at me, but he did.”

“What’re you doing?”

“Seeing that new super hero film that’s out,” Liv said, rolling her eyes. “I’m not that fussed, but it looks okay from the trailer.”

“You could do something you wanted next time,” Vic said.

“Vic, it’s November in Yorkshire. It’s dark by four o’clock,” Liv said. “We didn’t have many options.”

“True,” she said. “I think you should tell one of them.”

“Tell us what?” Robert said as he came through to the back room.

“Thanks Vic,” Liv said sarcastically, getting up and looking at Robert. Unfortunately joined by Aaron within moments.

“What’re we missing?” Aaron asked, picking up on the atmosphere.

“I should go,” Vic said.

“Oh, thanks. Massive help,” Liv said to her back.

“Liv,” Robert said, voice dark. “What’s wrong?”

“Nothing,” she said. “Just… I’m going out tonight to see a film.”

“Okay,” Aaron said, off hand, sitting on the sofa and starting to flick through his phone. “What time will you be home?”

“No,” Robert said slowly, studying Liv’s face. “I think you’re missing the point, Aaron. Who are you going with?”

“It’s nothing.”

“Nothing that had Vic redoing your hair?” Robert pointed out.

“I’m just going out with a guy,” she said. “I’ll see you later.”

“Woah, hold up,” Robert said as she tried to leave the room. “What guy?”

“Ollie. It’s fine, just… I’ll be home by ten.”

“Ten?!” Aaron said.

“How’re you getting into town?” Robert asked.

“Bus,” Liv said. “So I have to go or I’ll miss it.”

“No, I’ll drive you,” Robert said firmly.

“Robert, please…”

“Or do you want to spend an extra hour working out the timetable, on a cold rattling bus and paying for the privilege. Or a free ride in my car.”

“No lecture?” Liv asked.

“I can’t promise that,” Robert said. “How long’ve you known him?”

“Oh, ease up,” Aaron said, surprisingly. “It’s one film.” Robert looked at him like he’d lost his mind.

“Cheers,” Liv said with a smile at her big brother. She grabbed her coat and her bag. “Get your keys then.” Robert looked torn between concern and anger, but he didn’t argue as he took his car keys out of his jacket.

* * *

 

“Is your phone charged?” Robert asked in the car.

“Yes,” Liv said, now wishing she’d caught the bus in the first place. The third degree had gotten old before they’d even left the village.

“How’re you getting home?” Robert asked. The buses didn’t run that late.

“Ollie’s mum’s taking me back,” Liv said so easily it had clearly already been arranged. That little thing did make Robert relax, very slightly.

“Do you like him?”

“Robert…” she said, screwing up her eyes in embarrassment.

“Seriously?” Robert pushed.

“No, I thought I’d waste my time with someone I don’t like,” Liv said sarcastically. “Yes, I like him,” she added more sincerely.

“Just… be careful, Liv.”

“Yeah, yeah,” she said, rolling her eyes. “Thanks for the lift.”

“Call if you need anything,” Robert said urgently. “I mean it.”

“Yeah, got it.” Liv slammed the door and Robert debated staying in town to be on hand if there was a problem. Then thought Aaron would take the piss out of him, and Liv would be severely embarrassed if she found out, so he drove home, still worrying the whole way there.

* * *

 

“You’ve been silent since you got home, what are you doing?” Aaron asked, seeing Robert sitting at the kitchen table on his laptop.

“Stalking Liv’s guy on facebook,” Robert said without looking up from the computer.

“You what?” Aaron said, torn between horror and amusement. “Why?”

“She’s facebook friends with two Ollie’s and an Oliver,” Robert continued, ignoring this. “One of them looks like he lives in France. I can’t choose between the other two.”

“Robert, you realise you’re losing your mind, right?” Aaron said conversationally.

“Right, and you realise that most teenage boys are only after one thing?” Robert questioned him.

“Oh, leave it alone,” Aaron said, feeling uncomfortable talking about things like this at the best of times.

“So you want her coming home pregnant, do you?”

“Robert, it’s their first date and she‘s fourteen. Calm down.”

“No,” he said. “Nearly fifteen, and I can’t believe how laid back you are about this? I thought you’d be losing your mind!”

“I can’t do anything about it,” Aaron said. “She was always going to find someone she liked eventually. You know Liv, she can take care of herself.”

“No, she likes people to think she can take care of herself,” Robert corrected him. Aaron looked at his boyfriend. No, fiancé, he corrected himself, a small internal smile. But he saw Robert was genuinely worried.

“Is this over protectiveness, or do you honestly think we should be worried?” Aaron asked.

“Finally, he gets it,” Robert said to himself. “I’d hate for anything to happen to her.”

“She’ll be fine. They’re going to see a film, what could happen?”

“You remember being a teenage boy, right?” Robert said. “Because whenever I took a girl to see a movie, I don’t think I caught the end of one film in years.”

“Oh, very funny,” Aaron said, now irritated.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, the second chapter turned shorter than I planned for. Oh well! Enjoy, and thank you so much for the feedback on chapter one.

“She’s late,” Robert said, eyes glued to his watch.

“No, your watch must be fast,” Aaron said. “She’s got four minutes before you fly off the handle.” Robert grumbled. “Look, nothings going to happen. Stay calm,” Aaron added.

“How old was your mum when she got pregnant with you?” Robert said, making Aaron flinch.

“Right, maybe not all your points are bad,” Aaron admitted. Robert didnt have the time to say anything because the door rattled and Liv came in, not even bothering to go into the back room, racing up the stairs instead. Not a good sign. Robert and Aaron looked at each other with worry, before following her quickly. Robert knocked once on her bedroom door, then pushed it open. Liv was curled up on the bed, crying.

“Go away,” she said, wiping her face, trying to pretend she wasn’t in tears. Robert ignored this, coming into her room and perching on the edge of the bed.

“Liv, what happened?” Robert said gently, trying to keep a tight rein on his panic, aware that Aaron was hovering in the doorway, seemingly unable to speak.

“Nothing.”

“It doesn’t look like nothing,” Robert said fairly, feeling the fear start to creep up on him. He was going to kill that boy. “Did he touch you, Liv?”

“Mm? What? No!” she said, suddenly realising what Robert was asking. “No, he’s just an idiot.” Robert could feel the tension fade from Aaron in the doorway at that.

“Are you sure?” Robert pressed.

“Yeah, he’s just… he doesn’t like me.”

“Well, he’s an idiot then,” Robert said quickly. Liv chuckled weakly, and sat up, allowing Robert to wrap an arm around her. She almost buried her face in Robert’s shoulder as he stroked her back gently. “Why do you think he’s not interested?” Robert continued, quite eager to know what had happened.

“He was just using me to make that stuck up cow, Amy Peters jealous,” Liv said. “He didn’t want me and… I’m so stupid.”

“Hey, you’re not stupid, Liv,” Robert said.

“No one will ever want me, I’m so messed up,” Liv said.

“Hey, don’t talk yourself down,” Robert said. “You’re amazing.”

“You’re engaged to my stupid brother, you have to say that,” Liv said, pulling back and looking at Robert.

“No, I don’t,” Robert said honestly. “Even without your stupid brother, I actually like you.” Liv smiled weakly at him.

“Oi,” Aaron said from the doorway, deciding to weigh in. “Less of the stupid, thanks.” Liv smiled at him.

“I’m being silly,” she said. “He’s clearly not worth my time.”

“No, he’s not,” Robert said. “Especially if he uses people like that.”

“Coming from an expert, that is,” Aaron chipped in. Robert glared at him, making Aaron do that little chuckle that always made Robert‘s heart skip a beat.

“You want some ice cream?” Aaron asked, knowing that was Liv’s weakness. She smiled slightly.

“Sounds good.” Liv sniffed and shook her head. “Give me five minutes, and I’ll be down.” Robert nodded, ruffling her hair which she dodged.

In the kitchen, Aaron turned to Robert and kissed him deeply. “What was that for?” Robert asked. Not that he minded, he rather enjoyed it when Aaron initiated anything, especially in public. A small thrill that he definitely hadn't lost over the last two years.

“You’re great with her,” Aaron said. “You don’t have to be, I know she can be a pain.”

“So are you,” Robert countered.

“Oi, watch it,” Aaron said, but he was laughing.

“Liv’s family,” Robert said quietly. “And I will always be here for her, no matter what’s going on with me and you. I’m sure we won’t always be easy. I didn’t want to marry you to make it all perfect, because we won’t be. But we‘ll always muddle through, together, right?”

“I love you,” Aaron said quietly. Robert smiled and kissed him again, a kiss that showed no signs of slowing down, hands fumbling everywhere, trying to touch any inch of bare skin they could.

“I thought ice cream was on offer before the two of you go all mushy,” Liv said from the doorway.

“Right,” Aaron said, pulling himself away from Robert with reluctance, his lips still feeling beautifully bruised from Robert’s kisses. Liv rolled her eyes over dramatically as Aaron went to the freezer.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Not sure if I should have Liv coming home happy or in tears, which would worry Robron more?!


End file.
